


[Podfic] We All Defend the Role We Play

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Halloween Podfic Collection 2016 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Grief/Mourning, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Redemption, Voyeurism, sex by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: The first time Hamilton appears, it's only a little over a month since he's died.au where Hamilton is a ghost and haunts Burr after the duel





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We all defend the role we play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465948) by [holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms). 



> Like... Canon Major Character Death but ghosts? so not really? :D HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## We All Defend The Role We Play 

  


**Author:** holograms  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hamilton  
  
**Pairing:** Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** Canon Major Character Death, except ya know Ghosts  
  
**Summary:** The first time Hamilton appears, it's only a little over a month since he's died.  
au where Hamilton is a ghost and haunts Burr after the duel  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bHamilton%5d%20We%20All%20Defend%20the%20Role%20We%20Play.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5465948) | **Wordcount:** 8414  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bHamilton%5d%20We%20All%20Defend%20the%20Role%20We%20Play.mp3) | **Size:** 61.6 MB | **Duration:** 1:07:15  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bHamilton%5d%20We%20All%20Defend%20the%20Role%20We%20Play.m4b) | **Size:** 31.2 MB | **Duration:** 1:07:15  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
